criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brett Cullen
|birthplace = Houston, TX |family = Lucien Hugh Cullen Catherine Cullen Michele Little Unnamed child |yearsactive = 1979-present }} Brett Cullen (born Peter Brett Cullen) is an American actor. Biography Cullen was born in Houston, Texas, to Lucien Hugh and Catherine Cullen. In 1974, he graduated from Madison High School, which was soon followed by a graduation from the University of Houston, which helped give great credit to his acting mentor and university professor, Cecil Pickett, who also mentored many other Houston-born actors. Cullen later started his acting career by portraying Dan Fixx in the 1980s CBS drama series Falcon Crest, staying on the role for two seasons. He also played Marshal Sam Cain in the ABC-produced Western series The Young Riders for a single season. In 1980, he appeared as the second Gideon Chisholm in the last nine episodes of the CBS Western miniseries The Chisholms. Cullen also became the lead actor of the short-lived series Legacy, starring as Ned Logan for the duration of the show's one season. On the series The West Wing, he played Ray Sullivan, a fictional former State Attorney General and governor of West Virginia and the Republican nominee for Vice President. Cullen's guest appearances on TV throughout his career include The Incredible Hulk, Tales from the Crypt, M*A*S*H, V'', ''Matlock, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Ally McBeal, Walker, Texas Ranger, Once and Again, Without a Trace, Cold Case, The Mountain, Monk, CSI: Miami, NCIS, Desperate Housewives, Pepper Dennis, Lost, Ghost Whisperer, Private Practice, Ugly Betty, and Friday Night Lights. In 2009, he had a recurring role in the ABC Family TV series Make It or Break It. He also played one of the CAPCOMs in the feature-film Apollo 13 and real-life astronaut David Scott in the HBO-produced miniseries From the Earth to the Moon. In 2011, he played the stepfather to Selena Gomez's character in the romantic-comedy film Monte Carlo, and in the following year, he appeared as a Congressman in the Batman film The Dark Knight Rises. Cullen also portrayed Tom Eckert, the father of protagonists Jed and Matt, in the remake of the 1984 film Red Dawn. He is currently portraying a recurring character in the TV series Under The Dome, named Don Barbara. On Criminal Minds Cullen portrayed sociopathic Christian preacher, murder suspect, and attempted murderer Justin Mills in the two-part Season Nine finale "Angels" and "Demons". Filmography *Joker (2019) - Thomas Wayne *Truth Be Told - 4 episodes (2019) - Owen Cave *The Blacklist (2019) - The Stranger *Of Ancient Days (2019) - Governor Mac *True Detective - 6 episodes (2019) - Gerald Kindt *Marriage: Impossible (2018) - Steve *The Riot Act (2018) - Doctor Willard Pearrow *Big Dogs - 8 episodes (2018) - Captain McKeutchen *Narcos - 15 episodes (2016-2017) - Arthur Crosby *Queen of the South - 7 episodes (2017) - Cole Van Awken *WalledIN (2017) - Mr. Poetsch *It Snows All the Time (2016) - Paul *River Guard (2016) - Chuck Flynn *The Shallows (2016) - Dad *Person of Interest - 11 episodes (2011-2016) - Nathan Ingram *Devious Maids - 26 episodes (2013-2015) - Michael Stappord *Under the Dome - 6 episodes (2014-2015) - Don Barbara *The Last Rescue (2015) - Captain Beckett *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2015) - John Nolan *Stalker (2015) - Mayor Will Hayes *Point of Honor (2015) - Ralston Rhodes *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2014) TV episodes - Preacher Justin Mills *Revenge - 2 episodes (2014) - Jimmy Brennan *42 (2013) - Clay Hopper *The Guilt Trip (2012) - Ben Graw *Red Dawn (2012) - Sergeant Tom Eckert *Living in the Age of Surveillance (2012) - Nathan Ingram (uncredited) *White Collar - 2 episodes (2012) - Agent Patterson *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) - Congressman Byron Gilley *Make It or Break It - 18 episodes (2009-2012) - Mark Keeler *Body of Proof (2012) - Captain Perkins *Hallelujah (2011) - Sheriff Bob Clement *Beneath the Darkness (2011) - Sergeant Nickerson *Monte Carlo (2011) - Robert *Puncture (2011) - Nathaniel Price *Castle (2011) - Christian Dahl *Crooked Lane (2010) - Ben *90210 (2010) - Mr. Sullivan *Lone Star (2010) - Cooper Thomas *The Gates - 6 episodes (2010) - Frank Buckley *The Space Between (2010) - Used Car Salesman *Justified (2010) - Greg Davis *Skateland (2010) - David Wheeler *The Runaways (2010) - Cherie's Dad *Killing Dinner (2009) - Michael Dinner *Three Rivers (2009) - Carson *Damages - 6 episodes (2009) - Wayne Sutry *Reunion (2009) - Jake *The Mentalist (2008) - Dane Kurtik *The Burning Plain (2008) - Robert *Lost - 4 episodes (2005-2008) - Goodwin Stanhope *Brothel (2008) - Avery *Private Practice (2007) - Allan *The Life Before Her Eyes (2007) - Paul *Burn Notice (2007) - Lawrence Henderson *Friday Night Lights - 4 episodes (2007) - Walt Riggins *Ghost Rider (2007) - Barton Blaze *Ugly Betty - 3 episodes (2006-2007) - Ted LeBeau *Faceless (2006) - John Robson *Gridiron Gang (2006) - Frank Torrance *NCIS - 2 episodes (2006) - Captain Todd Gelfand *Pepper Dennis - 5 episodes (2006) - Jack Bell *The West Wing - 5 episodes (2005-2006) - Governor Ray Sullivan *Ghost Whisperer (2006) - Jack Applewhite *CSI: Miami (2005) - Michael Boland *Monk (2005) - James Duffy *Desperate Housewives - 2 episodes (2004-2005) - Detective Burnett *The Mountain - 4 episodes (2004) - John Whitman *Suburban Madness (2004) - David Harris *Life on Liberty Street (2004) - Doctor Jake Mitchell *NTSB: The Crash of Flight 323 (2004) - Hub Weber *Deceit (2004) - Sam Penny *Pixel Perfect (2004) - Xander *Cold Case (2003) - Rob Deamer *Learning Curves (2003) - Brad *National Security (2003) - Heston *The Wonderful World of Disney (2002) - Carson Drew *Without a Trace (2002) - Greg Pritchard *Family Law (2001) - Dan Fortano *On Golden Pond (2001) - Charlie Martin *Once and Again - 2 episodes (2001) - Robert Dimanjik *Walker, Texas Ranger (2001) - Pete Drayton *The Replacements (2000) - Eddie Martel *The Expendables (2000) - Deacon *Special Delivery (1999) - William Rayman *Legacy - 18 episodes (1998-1999) - Ned Logan *The Simple Life - 7 episodes (1998) - Luke Barton *The Outer Limits (1998) - Doctor James Martin *From the Earth to the Moon - 3 episodes (1998) - Dave Scott *The Hired Heart (1997) - Bryan *Ally McBeal (1997) - Professor James Dawson *Perfect Body (1997) - Coach David Blair *Arli$$ (1997) - Ryan Mason III *Levitation (1997) - James *Orleans - 8 episodes (1997) - Clade Charbonnet *Suddenly Susan - 3 episodes (1997) - Adam *Something Borrowed, Something Blue (1997) - Pete *The Killing Jar (1997) - Michael Sanford *Shattered Mind (1996) - Sean *Meat Loaf: I'd Lie for You (And That's the Truth) (1995) - Indiana Jones Hero *The Omen (1995) - Jack Mann *Something to Talk About (1995) - Jamie Johnson *Apollo 13 (1995) - CAPCOM 1 *A Kiss Goodnight (1994) - Carl Jasper *Keys (1994) - Police Chief Sam Wasser *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1994) - Deral *Family Album (1994) - George Waterson (uncredited) *Gambler V: Playing for Keeps (1994) - Sundance Kid *Wyatt Earp (1994) - Saddle Tramp *Matlock (1994) - Kevin Gilliam *Diagnosis Murder (1994) - Tim Rutland *Prehysteria! (1993) - Frank *Mother of the Bride (1993) - Dennis Becker *Complex of Fear (1993) - Ed Wylie *Another Round (1992) - Roy *Grapevine (1992) - Ken *Leaving Normal (1992) - Kurt *Where Sleeping Dogs Lie (1991) - John Whitney *By the Sword (1991) - Danny Gallagher *...And Then She Was Gone (1991) - Peter Harmon *The Sitter (1991) - Jeff Harper *The Young Riders - 24 episodes (1989-1990) - Marshal Sam Cain *The Image (1990) - Malcolm Dundee *Tales from the Crypt (1989) - Ronnie Price *Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1989) - Cooper *Freddy's Nightmares (1989) - Carl *Dead Solid Perfect (1988) - Donny Smithern *Falcon Crest - 53 episodes (1986-1988) - Dan Fixx *I'll Take Manhattan - 2 episodes (1987) - Dennis Brady *Stewardess School (1986) - Philo Henderson *Samaritan: The Mitch Snyder Story (1986) - Billy *Midas Valley (1985) - Brad Turner *V (1985) - Robert *Eureka Stockade - 2 episodes (1984) - Charles Ross *Single Bars, Single Women (1984) - Duane *The Thorn Birds - 4 episodes (1983) - Bob Cleary *Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1983) - Hoops *M*A*S*H (1982) - Private Thomas Anthony McKegney *The Incredible Hulk (1981) - Joe Dumming *The Chisholms - 9 episodes (1980) - Gideon Chisholm 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors